an SCP foundation tale: doctor green
by jaketheripper
Summary: not able to post this on the SCP site yet so i'm putting it here
1. Chapter 1

I don't exactly know when my life went south.

but i think it was around the time i lost the meaning of my life, i couldn't see the point of living, my life was at its alltime low, and i was only 16, i threw myself from the balcony of my dad's penthouse apartment in fortworth, i know what you're thinking, should have died right? well thats what i wanted to happen, but everything always goes the exact way of how i want it to.

i woke up in the morgue just as they were about to cut me open, i screamed, they screamed, the whole coming back to life thing was a bit much for me, after running aroun for an hour looking for my clothes, i was detained by what looked like feds, later i figured out that they were a secret government organization known as the SCP foundation, since i wasn't terribly violent, they gave me the chance to work for them.

naturally i accepted, over the course of a year, i was given a bulletproof coat, a sweet fedora hat, and SCP-399.

now i've been told to relocate to site-30 in waco TX, to help deal with SCP-682 due to my own immortality, and this is were we pick up, pursued by the chaos insurgency, who have somehow come into the posession of the time-arch power, a power we will discuss later.

this is the tale of doctor green


	2. Chapter 2

electric journal entry #1

well here i am, site 30, the 05s have told me that Doctor Clef will escort me to 682's chamber as soon as they are ready to begin, my own living quarters are not bad, not good either, about the same as my old foundation funded living quarters, exept this time i'm under surveilance, and after the events concerning my fiance, why wouldn't they be watching me?

let me fill you in, my fiance was named Kim, i'm not going to put down any personal information on this electric journal, because Doctor Clef told me that anyone who works at the foundation could read it, and apparently an agent from the Chaos Insurgency already read it, i highly doubt they'll get close to 682 without dying, either from him or me.

anyway, kim was my one and only, she still is, but after i abused the SCP i was given strictly for work purposes to take her for a flight around the world.

france=first base.

japan (where i was born)=second base

russia=third bade

the roof of her house=home run

i slept over, the day after, foundation agents stormed the house, they took SCP-399 from me and took kim and i into custody.

when it was all said and done, they threatened me with a containment cell and full SCP status, and they gave her a pill that contained a memetic kill agent, if she came within 5 feet of me, her heart would stop, and if we were even ten feet from one another, nothing could desuade her from closing the gap in les than 5 seconds.

definatley enough incentive for me to stay well enough away for now, but i made a pointed threat to the management, if i ever found them with their guards down i would feed them their own lower intestine, but enough of that, doctor clef is here, i'll be back.

{end of entry}


	3. Chapter 3

transcript of test on 9/16/12

[doctor green enters containment area]

[doctor green adresses 682]

doctor green: 682, i am doctor green, may i address you as-

[doctor green is interrupted]

SCP-682: shut up.

[doctor green approaches 682 and 682 gets up from it's sitting position angrily.]

SCP-682: I SAID-

[682 stops, sniffing doctor green]

SCP-682: i smell...nothing.

[doctor green is visibly agitated]

doctor green: what the hell do you mean by-

[682 emits a loud roar and bites one of doctor green's arms off, blood seeps from the wound for twelve seconds before cellular regeneration kicks in, a new arm slowly forms from the stub.]

SCP-682: just as i thought, you are [REDACTED]

[doctor green steps back, shocked]

doctor green: what?

[682 sits back down chuckling]

SCP-682: i cannot kill you, nor can you kill me, two immortals in a large metal box, what will they think of next?

[doctor green exits the room]

doctor green: this test is over.


End file.
